tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaiaphage's Survivor Series
Gaiaphage joined Tengaged in early May, 2011. A few months down the road, he eventually bought a group, and created his Survivor Series. In the first season, three people made finals. Peaccealexxa, a unexpected finalist, who managed to stay alive when she was the target for a few tribals near the end. Dolhpinsoccer4, a master strategist, physical threat, and social threat. And last but not least, Midgetkitty123, one of the biggest physical players, and a "Richard Hatch" when it comes to strategy wise as Midget was a master strategist. But in the end, the Jury of rt72, BENLINUS, ofl1998, greyconverse, thecoolyest, Ireks, and Muffiato voted for Midget to win. Peacce and Dolphin tied for Runner-Up, when they both received 1 vote to win. Midget received the other 5 votes. The Player of the Season was Dolphinsoccer4. For the second season, we went to the South Pacfiic, where we saw two players return, Dolphinsoccer4 and Peaccealexxa. The three fucking finalists we saw were 1Swampy8, a master strategist, good social player, and a physical threat. Soccerbchris, another master strategist and a physical threat. 49288, not so much of a physical threat or a strategist, but 49288 was a great social player, making no enemies. Swampy and Soccer tied for Runner-Up, receiving 2 votes each to win, while 49288 received 3 votes to win. The player of the season was Hinata0014. For the third season, we went to Bermuda, where for the first time ever in Gaiaphage's Survivor History, we didn't use two tribes. Instead, we used four different tribes. This season had all new players! And for the first time, we had only two finalists. They were UndercoverMonk, a strong player, also seen to be a social threat, and BBlover96, a master strategist, a social threat, a physical threat, and one of the biggest villains to play the game. In the end, BB won by a 4-3 vote, with the deciding vote being decided by 49288, a previous winner, because Swimboy18 was banned. But had Swimboy voted, Monk would've won. For our fourth season, we traveled to Gabon, Earth's Last Eden, where we had one tribe of brand new players, and one tribe of 'Favorites'. This is Survivor Fans VS Favorites! In the end, we saw two fans and one favorite as our finalists.Bingo21, a strong threat, very strategic player, a master at the social game, and a asset to the Fans. Benlinus, a physcal threat, winning every deul on Fairall Island to re-enter the game, a social player, and a strategic master, flipping on the Faves to make finals. Spinner554, a strong, determined player, who also managed to re-enter the game due to a set of 'Secret Duels'. Bingo was the only one of the three finalists who was never voted out, and became our fourth winner, earning every Jury vote but three, which went to Ben. Spinner on the other hand, received 0 votes to win. For our fifth season, we traveled to Uganda, where ironically, the Final Four was all four returnees. Benlinus was blindsided by his closest ally, Soccerbchris, and the Final Three was formed. However, we were not done yet. At the final challenge, it was a constant battle between Spinner554 and BBlover96. But after the longest immunity challenge ever seen in my series, lasting 10 Days, BBlover96 won. Surprisingly, he took Spinner554 to the Finals instead of Soccerbchris. It payed off, because BBlover96 became the first TWO time winner, winning 5-3. Category:Contestants Category:Bouvet Island Category:Return to Bouvet Island